This invention relates to credit card security systems and more particularly to a system and a method for providing greater security for a magnetically read credit card used in vending systems and the like, and to a credit card construction used therein.
Recent vending systems have been developed which rely on the use of credit cards having magnetic strips or tapes thereon with data such as credit available for use recorded magnetically on the strips. Such systems are susceptible to the fraudulent use of such credit cards.
One of the ways in which fraudulent use of credit cards is made is to counterfeit the cards by mass reproduction techniques which "skim" or copy the data recorded on a valid card to a fraudulent card.